Tea Parties and New Friends
by ashcanwrite
Summary: Little four year old Blaine just wants to make a friend, but with older five year old sister Rachel in the way, Blaines hopes are low. That is until Rachel has a new friend over one summer afternoon.


"More tea, Madame?" the little blue eyed boy asked politely.

The little dark haired girl across from him giggled. "Why of course, good sir."

The twos summer afternoon playtime was going by splendidly. The summer wind blowing slightly, the green grass trimmed to perfection, their tea (which was actually apple juice) was delicious, the tiny finger sandwiches were made to their appetite, and it was peaceful and quiet in the Anderberry backyard.

"RACHEL!" Well, almost.

The little brunette rolled her eyes but put on a big smile, "I do apologize, sir." Then she turned her head, "What do you want, Blaine!"

All of a sudden a tiny boy with dark curls skipped out of the house. "I'm back from the store with Daddy!"

"So I've noticed." Rachel put her nose in the air as she returned her attention to her friend.

Blaine continued over to the little table. "We got loads of stuff. Like turkey, and fruity pebbles, and ice cream, and fruit punch and-" the little tike stopped in his tracks at the sight of the blue eyed boy. He was very pretty, Blaine had thought. Than he had a huge smile on his face and stuck out his hand. "Hi! I'm Blaine!"

The other boy giggled and was about to introduce his self before Rachel interjected.

"Go away, Blaine. He's my friend." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Really? I didn't know you had friends." Blaine spoke in all seriousness, but it made the boy giggle once more.

"We met at the park the other day, Blaine." Rachel rolled her brown eyes once again. "We found out we're both going to be in Mrs. Harts kindergarten class when we start school next week."

"Oh," Blaine said in awe, staring at the older boy.

"Now, can you go away? We're trying to enjoy our tea without little kids bothering us." Rachel demanded more than asked.

"I'm not that little." Blaine mumbled.

"How old are you, Blaine?" The boy asked him.

"I'm four!" Blaine held up five fingers close to the boy's face, in which he just giggled and tucked down Blaines thumb.

"Well, I don't think that's too little. Rachel and I are only five." He gave Blaine a warm smile, "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt!" Blaine smiled his toothless grin and shook Kurts offered hand.

"You don't have to be nice to him Kurt." Rachel glared at her brother, than looked at the tea pot. "Oh, my! We're out of tea. I'll go fetch some more."

Rachel ran off into the house, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was smiling at him. Blaine felt himself blush a little.

"Have a seat." Kurt gestured to the chair.

"But that's Rachels seat. She'll be really mad if I'm sitting there." Blaine sighed.

"I'll tell her I let you sit there." Kurt offered.

"Really?" Blaine squeaked which made Kurt laugh, which made the butterflies in Blaines tummy fly all around.

"Yes, Blaine, really." Kurt nodded.

Blaine then plopped onto the chair, his little legs swinging back and forth.

"So you're going to preschool?" Kurt asked as he carefully ate a finger sandwich.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna." Blaine pouted, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because I don't." Blaine huffed and looked away.

Kurt tilted his head at the little head of curls. He noticed the golden brown eyes begin to mist. "Hey," Kurt grabbed Blaines hand across the table away from the crossed position. "Preschool isn't that bad. In fact, I bet you'll make lots of friends."

"No I won't." Blaine looked down.

"Why not?" Kurt looked confused.

"Because, Rachel said I'm annoying and no one would want to be friends with me." Blaines lip pouted out.

"I don't think that's true." Kurt gave a small smile when Blaines head popped up.

"You don't?" Blaines voice came out small and high.

"Nuh uh." Kurt shook his head. "I think you seem very nice. You're going to make tons of friends. And besides, you can tell all of them that you're friends with a kindergartener."

"I am?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yupp. I'm your friend." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes, bottom lip trembling. "You want to be my friend?"

"Of course, Blaine." Kurt giggled, "Why else would I say that, duh?"

Blaines smile was gone as he looked down, deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked careful not to upset the sensitive boy.

"So, if you're my friend, that means I get to play with you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes that means you get to play with me." Kurt nodded.

"Yay!" Blaine jumped out of his seat, curls bouncing with him. "Come on, I gots loads of toys we can play with." Blaine grabbed Kurts hand and began pulling him towards the house.

"What about Rachel?" Kurt asked not all too concerned about the loud little girl.

Blaine stopped and put his little hand on his chin, like he's seen on TV. "Well, she's getting tea, we'll go play than you can come back and get tea."

"Okay!" Kurt smiled.

"Come on!" Blaine ran into the house, glad he had a friend as nice and as pretty as Kurt.

A few minutes later Rachel came out side with a tea pot in hand, "Sorry it took me so long Kurt, my Papa had to pour the-" She paused when she realized no one was at the little table. "Kurt?"


End file.
